We propose to determine in a refined rat shock model the ability of infusons of alanine, glucose, glucagon, ATP, and possibly creatine phosphate, to improve hepatic stores of glycogen, either used alone or in combination, and to determine the degree to which such hepatitic stores are correlated with better survival of the shocked animal. We will also attempt to find the enzyme systems in nutria (Myocastor coypus) which permit this diving mammal to accumulate increased hepatic stores of glycogen during severe hemorrhagic shock. Finally, we will study the effect of hemorrhagic shock on the permeability of rat hepatocytes in vitro.